


Mga Kwento sa Pan Pil 19

by springsunset



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, explicit filipino smut, tagalog fic, tagalog smut
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springsunset/pseuds/springsunset
Summary: Napukaw ang atensyon ni Sehun nang kanyang makita ang kursong Pan Pil 19: Sekswalidad, Kasarian at Panitikan sa CRS. Hindi niya lubos akalain na ang dami pala niyang matututunan sa klaseng ito.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Hello! Hahaha nilipat ko yung fic from Livejournal to AO3 kasi ang pangit na ng layout ng LJ.  
> 2\. 2013 ko pa sinulat ang fic na ito.  
> 3\. Ito ang biggest legacy ko sa EXO fandom. I believe. HAHAHA.  
> 4\. Subject talaga ang Pan Pil 19 sa UP Diliman pero hindi ganito mga ginagawa sa class. Interesingly, kumuha ako ng Pan Pil 19 the sem after ko isulat ito. Ito ay purong fiction lamang (liban sa mga buildings).   
> 5\. Please proceed with caution medyo explicit 'to mga bes ha.

Unang taon ni Sehun sa UP Diliman. Isa siyang estudyante ng Sikolohiya, at kinuha niya ang kursong ito sa layuning kumuha ng medisina pagkatapos ng kanyang pre-med course. Iisa siyang anak ng pamilya ng mga doktor, kaya siya ay napipilitan ng lipunan at ng kanyang mga magulang na sundan ang kanilang mga yapak. Wala naman siyang masabing pasubali subalit ibinigay na ng kanyang mga magulang ang lahat sa kanya.

Bilang isang estudyante ng UP Diliman, kailangan niyang dumaan sa isang prosesong tinatawag na pre-enlistment. Ito ay ang pag-enlist ng mga kursong nais kunin ng mga estudyante. Sa kurso niya ay may mga block sections, kaya kaunting asignatura pa ang kanyang kailangang idagdag upang makuha ang kanyang minimithing 17 units.

Natapos ang batch run. Nakuha niya lahat ng first choices niya, pati ang kanyang ninanais na block section. May isang asignatura siyang kinuha na lubang nakapukaw ng kanyang interes. Ito ay ang Pan Pil 19: Sekswalidad, Kasarian at Panitikan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napukaw ang atensyon ni Sehun nang kanyang makita ang kursong Pan Pil 19: Sekswalidad, Kasarian at Panitikan sa CRS. Hindi niya lubos akalain na ang dami pala niyang matututunan sa klaseng ito.

“Sehun! Anong class mo after ng Math?” tanong ng blockmate ni Sehun. Hindi niya maalala ang pangalan nito, ngunit naaalala niya ito bilang “ang babaeng mahilig dumikit”, in short, “Dikit”.

“Pan Pil 19,” ang kanyang sinabi, ng hindi tumitingin sa mga mata ni Dikit. Agad siyang lumakad paalis ng Math Building at papuntang College of Arts and Letters, o CAL, bago pa makapagtanong ulit si Dikit. May bahagi sa puso ni Sehun na nag-aalalang baka sundan siya ng babaeng ito, ngunit agad niyang itinapon ito, sapagkat marami pa siyang kailangang alalahanin.

Inabot ng sampung minuto ang paglalakad niya mula sa Math Building hanggang CAL. Buti nalang at hindi siya nalate, sapagkat maaga siyang nadismiss mula sa kanyang Math class. Agad na niyang tinungo ang kanyang silid: CAL 406.

Sa labas ng silid ay may mga naghihintay na mga estudyante; lalaki, babae at iilang hindi niya mawari. Siguro ay aabot ang bilang nila sa tatlumpu. Tiningnan ni Sehun ang kanyang relo. 2:26. Apat na minuto pa bago magsimula ang klase. Ngunit, magsisimula nga ba ang klase sa takdang oras?

Tahimik siyang naghintay sa labas ng silid. Malamang, bilang isang freshie, ang popular na tawag sa mga estudyante sa unang taon, hindi pa siyang nakikipagsalamuha sa ibang mga estudyante. Ang tanging mga nakausap niya ay ang kanyang mga blockmates at iilang mga kaibigan mula sa kanyang hayskul. Bukod dito, wala pa siyang gaanong kakilala. Kahit na sikat si Sehun dahil sa kanyang kapuna-punang kagwapuhan at mainit na popularidad sa mga kababaihan, wala siyang gaanong kaibigan mula sa kaparehong kasarian. Hindi niya alam ang dahilan sa likod nito. Hindi niya alam kung siya ba o iyong mga tao sa kanyang paligid ang may problema.

Hindi niya namalayan ngunit nalunod na siya sa mga ala-alaang dumadaloy sa kanyang isipan. Hindi niya na namalayan kung lumipas na ba ang apat na minutong kanyang hinihintay na lumipas. Hanggang sa napansin niyang unti unting nawala ang mga tao sa kanyang paligid.

Tangina. Pumapasok na sila.

Agad siyang umahon mula sa dagat ng kanyang mga ala-ala, at naglakad papasok ng kwarto. Ibinaba niya ang kanyang bag, at umupo sa isang upuan sa dulo ng silid. Nagtaka siya, nasaan ang propesor? Inisip niya kung ano maaaring itsura nito. Baka chicks. Baka matandang hukluban. Hanggang sa tumambad sa pintuan ang isang lalaking naka-white v-neck shirt at pantalong maong. Hindi ganoon kaputi ang kanyang propesor. Tanned, ito na siguro ang pinaka-tamang salitang maiaangkop niya sa kulay ng balat ng kanyang propesor. Napansin ni Sehun ang bulungan ng mga kababaihan at ilang mga kakalakihan na taliwas sa pagkakalalaki ang ipinapakitang pag-uugali. Agad siyang napaisip, anong meron?

Pakunwaring umubo ang propesor, waring isang panawagan na nagsasabing “Tumahimik na kayong lahat”. Agad namang tumigil ang bulungan. Napukaw ang atensyon ni Sehun at umupo siya ng tuwid, upang abangan kung ano ba ang salitang mamumutawi sa bibig ng kanilang propesor. Noong siya'y nagsimulang magsalita, waring uminit mag-isa ang temperature ng kwarto. Siguro mga 5*C.

“Okay. Pan Pil 19 THX3, hindi ba?” Umoo ang mga estudyante. “Dala niyo ba mga Form 5 niyo?” Sari-saring sagot ang narinig sa silid. May mga nagsabi ng oo, may hindi, at may mga agad humalungkat ng kanilang bag upang alamin ang sagot sa tanong na ito.

“Sige. Ganito nalang. Kung dala mo, magaling. Kung hindi, pumunta ka dito sa harap. Pakilala mo sarili mo. Pangalan, kurso, year level, hobbies, at kung anong alam mo tungkol sa sex. Yun lang. Start.”

Nalaman ni Sehun na hindi niya dala ang kanyang Form 5. Nakalimutan. O nawala. Ayos lang yung una, pero kung yung pangalawa yung nangyari, naramdaman niyang lagot siya. Nagsimula na ang pagtawag, kanya hinanda niya nalang ang sarili niya. Ayos na siya sa ibang detalye, maliban sa isa. Wala kasi siyang alam tungkol sa sex.

Lumipas ang oras, at marami siyang narinig ukol sa huling detalye. “Mahilig ako manood ng porn, kaya marami akong alam!!” “Masakit daw sa babae...” “Um Tagalog ng sex ay kantutan...” “Nagawa ko na siya maraming beses, kaya ibabase ko nalang sa experience...” “Masaya ang sex!” “Nawala yung virginity ko sa kotse ng boyfriend ko...” “Masaya siya, tapos di ako gumagamit ng condom! Para exciting!”

“Okay. Oh Sehun, ikaw na.” Tumigil bigla ang mundo ni Sehun. Wala talaga siyang alam tungkol sa sex. Ang alam lang niya, ito ang ginawa ng magulang niya para mabuhay siya. Hindi niya alam kung paano yun ginagawa. Pero gusto niyang malaman.

“Sir wala po akong Form 5.” “Oh eh di pakilala ka.” Nagtawanan ang klase. “Um. Ako si Sehun Oh. Psychology yung course ko, tapos first year palang ako.” Napansin niya na maraming babae at mga lalaking mukhang babae (o babaeng mukhang lalaki?) ang nakapokus sa kanya. “Mahilig ako magbasa ng libro. Tapos...” Ito na. “Wala akong alam tungkol sa sex.”

Nakarinig si Sehun ng mahinang bulungan. Makalipas ang limang segundo, bumalik siya sa kanyang upuan. Nagpatuloy ang pagtawag sa mga estudyante, hanggang sa natapos ito. Inabot sila ng isang oras.

“Okay. Ako si Jongin Kim. Pwede niyo ako tawaging Sir Jongin, or Sir Kai. Mukha akong bata diba? Batch '11 kasi ako, so medyo fresh. Sa kabilang palad, ito ang Pan Pil 19. Sekswalidad, Kasarian at Panitikan. Narinig ko ang halos kalahati sa inyo na hindi nakapagdala ng Form 5, pero yung pinakamahalaga doon sa pinasabi ko sa inyo yung tungkol sa sex. Iyon kasi yung isa sa mga sentro ng pagtalakay natin. Matanong ko lang sa inyo. Wag kayo mahihiya. Sino virgin dito?”

Nagdalawang isip si Sehun sa pagtaas ng kamay, hanggang sa may nakita siyang isang kamay sa paligid. Isang babae. Dulot nito, nakuha na rin ni Sehun ang lakas ng loob na itaas ang kanyang kamay. Lumipas ang tatlumpung segundo. Dalawa lang silang nagtaas ng kamay. Dalawa lang silang virgin. Nahiya si Sehun.

“Wow. Dalawa lang.” Napangiti si Jongin. Di niya inakala na mayroon pa palang mga may inosenteng isipan sa klaseng ito. “Okay. Doon sa dalawa. Tumayo kayo.” Mabagal silang tumayo na waring nahihiya. Na waring nanaisin na lamang nilang lamunin sila ng lupa.

“Mag-sex kayo bukas. Kita tayo dito ng 5pm.”

“Pero sir, walang klase bukas diba?” Tanong ng isang nakaupong estudyante.

“Hindi ito part ng Pan Pil 19 class. Part na ito ng buhay. Oh sige. Dahil first day naman ngayon, maaga ako magdidismiss. Bukas ha!” Tumigin si Jongin kay Sehun at sa babaeng nagnganganalang Krystal.

Hindi kinaya ni Sehun ang mga pangyayari. Wala siyang alam tungkol sa sex. At bukas, ikalima ng hapon, mababago ang isang bahagi ng pagkatao niya na nais niyang panatilihing malinis hangga't maaari. Bukas, hindi na siya virgin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napukaw ang atensyon ni Sehun nang kanyang makita ang kursong Pan Pil 19: Sekswalidad, Kasarian at Panitikan sa CRS. Hindi niya lubos akalain na ang dami pala niyang matututunan sa klaseng ito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Hello! Hahaha nilipat ko yung fic from Livejournal to AO3 kasi ang pangit na ng layout ng LJ.  
> 2\. 2013 ko pa sinulat ang fic na ito.  
> 3\. Ito ang biggest legacy ko sa EXO fandom. I believe. HAHAHA.  
> 4\. Subject talaga ang Pan Pil 19 sa UP Diliman pero hindi ganito mga ginagawa sa class. Interesingly, kumuha ako ng Pan Pil 19 the sem after ko isulat ito. Ito ay purong fiction lamang (liban sa mga buildings).   
> 5\. Please proceed with caution medyo explicit 'to mga bes ha.

Normal ang gawi ni Sehun sa araw na iyon. Gumising, naligo, kumain at pumasok. Kinausap siya ni Dikit, kumain ng lunch sa Math canteen kasama ang ilang blockmates. Natapos ang klase niya ng 4pm. May isang oras pa siya. Hindi niya alam kung ano gagawin niya. Pupunta ba siya o hindi? 

Pumunta siyang CASAA, ang kantina sa gilid ng Palma Hall, o AS, upang mag-isip at kumain. Lumiliwanag ang mundo at nagbibigay linaw ang kanyang isipan kapag siya'y kumakain, kaya umorder siya ng Beef Teriyaki sa Sizzler's. Kahit na kumain na siya ng tanghalian sa araw na iyon, agad dinaig ng kanyang pagkalito ang pagkabusog na naramdaman niya sa kanyang huling kinain. Tahimik siyang kumain, at tumingin lamang sa upuang katapat niya. Walang tao doon kaya wala siyang pakialam. Pero 'di rin iyon nagtagal. 

Tumambad ang leeg ng isang lalaking may kayumangging balat sa kanyang harapan. Muntik nang mabilaukan si Sehun sa kanyang kinakain, buti nalang at nagsalita ang lalaking ito bago pa mabuga ni Sehun ang kaning kayang nginunguya sa mukha ng kanyang propesor.

“Uy! Estudyante kita sa Pan Pil diba? Haha. Ikaw si Sehun...?” Hindi nakaimik si Sehun. Hindi niya alam kung gaano katagal. “Oh sige, ang katahimikan ay nagpapahintulot ng pagsang-ayon. Handa ka na ba para mamaya?” Kumindat si Jongin sa pagtapos ng kanyang tanong. Pakiramdam ni Sehun ay mabibilaukan nanaman siya. Buti nalang at umalis na ang kanyang propesor bago pa niya ito mabugahan ng isang nakakadiring kombinasyon ng kanin, laway at gravy. 

Napaisip nanaman si Sehun. Handa na nga ba siya? Napatingin siya sa pantalon niya. Nakatayo siya. Bakit!!!! Medyo nagpanic si Sehun. Hindi pa ito nangyari sa kanya, kaya labis siyang nabagabag. Kahit na wala siyang alam sa sex, meron naman siyang alam tungkol sa masturbation. Pero kahit na may alam siya dito, hindi niya pa ito nagagawa. Ayaw niyang subukan. Natatakot siyang subukan. 

Sa pag-alaala niyang ito ay nagdulot sa kanya na mag-isip ulit tungkol sa gagawin niya. Freshie palang kasi siya. At kakatapak pa lamang niya ng labingwalong taong gulang. At mula sa panahong siya'y pinanganak hanggang ngayon, hindi siya nakaranas ng kahit anong karanasang nagbibigay ng pagnanasang sekswal. Hindi siya nanonood ng pornograpiya. Hindi siya nagbabasa ng sulating bastos. Sa totoo lang, hindi niya talaga alam kung ano ang Fifty Shades of Grey. Narinig niya lang ito mula sa mga tao sa kanyang paligid, pero hindi siya nakikisali sa usapan. Kung may lalaking bersyon lang ng Dalagang Pilipina, siya na ito. 

Pero inisip rin ni Sehun ang tungkol sa pakikibaka niya sa asignaturang ito. Pinili niya ito upang matuto. Itinatak niya sa isipan niya na maaaring ang gagawin niya mamaya ay para sa kanyang pagnanasang matuto. Kung ganito nalang ang iisipin niya, hindi na siya mumultuhin ng kanyang konsiyensiya. Hindi na siya gagapangin ng mga nakakabagabag na mga ideya tungkol sa pagkarumi niya. Haharapin niya ang bawat pagsubok na sasalubong sa kanya, para matuto. 

Tumingin si Sehun sa relos niya. 4:40. Ang tagal niyang kumain at nag-isip. Sabagay, ang mga ganitong bagay ay nangangailangan nga nag malalim na pag-iisip. Nasa kabilang banda pa ang CAL, pero marami pa siyang oras kaya hindi na siya nagmadali. Tahimik siyang naglakad, at unti-unti niyang inipon ang kanyang lakas ng loob. Kaya ko 'to. Bahagi 'to ng buhay. Paulit-ulit niya itong isinigaw sa kanyang isipan, hanggang sa siya'y mabingi sa kanyang sariling tinig. Hindi nagtagal ay nasa harap na siya ng pintuan ng kanyang silid. Ito na. Ito na siguro ang pinakanakakabang bahagi sa buhay ni Sehun. Hindi ganitong kaba ang naranasan niya noong siya'y nag-UPCAT. Mas kinilabutan siya sa kaba na ito. 

Hindi lang natin alam ay bago ang araw na ito, sa kanyang tahanan, nagbasa si Sehun ng iilang artikulo tungkol sa sex. Nagulumihanan siya at kinilabutan sa kanyang mga nabasa at napanood, ngunit hindi siya nakaramdam ng kahit ano, kundi kaba na hindi na siya virgin sa loob ng ilang oras. Inisip niya, “Virgin kaya mga blockmates ko?” 

Hindi nagtagal ay nasa harap na siya ng pintuan. Hinawakan niya ang pihitan at unti-unti itong binuksan. Nakakita si Sehun ng maliit na bahagi ng silid. Sarado lahat ng ilaw, at tanging ang liwanag na lamang ng araw habang ito'y unti-unting sumasayad sa kalupaan bilang bahagi ng kanyang paglubog ang nagbibigay ilaw sa silid. Nakakita siya ng isang paang nakasuot ng itim na sapatos. 

Inihanda na ni Sehun ang kanyang sarili. Tinulak na niya ng lubos ang pintuan, at nagulat siya sa kanyang nakita. Hindi niya ito inasahan ngunit may isang bahagi sa kanyang puso na nakaranas ng kaunting ligaya. Wala si Krystal sa silid. Tanging ang kanyang propesor lamang ang nasa loob.   
Pumasok si Sehun at isinara ang pinto. Itatanong na sana niya kung nasaan si Krystal, ngunit inunahan na siya ni Jongin. “Nag-drop na si Krystal. Hindi niya kaya, eh.” 

Napaisip si Sehun at medyo nagdilim ang kanyang paningin. Malamang di niya kaya. Babae na hindi pa nakikipagsex tapos sasabihan mong makipagkantutan sa isang lalaking hindi pa niya nakakausap talaga? Gago ka ba? Malamang natakot siya. Wala ka kasing alam eh. Putangina. Yung mga katulad mo hindi dapat ginagawang propesor. Hindi dapat nagtuturo. Wala kang respeto sa mga babae. Animal ka. Gago. Putangina--

“Alam mo kasi, sinubok ko lang kayo. Kung handa niyo bang tanggapin yung mga ganitong pangyayari sa buhay niyo. Hindi ko kayo pipiliting mag-sex 'no. Ano ako, gago? Hindi ako direktor na magdidikta kung kailan ko gusto mangyari ang mga pangyayaring masasabing climax ng buhay nyo. Gusto ko lang kayong subukan kung handa ba kayo sa mga ganitong uri ng life decisions. Hindi siya handa, naunahan siya ng takot. Pero ikaw, handa ka na. Gusto kitang ipagpugay.” 

“Hindi ako handa.” Hindi na kinaya ni Sehun. “Natakot din ako. Wala akong alam tungkol sa sex na yan. Wala talaga. Akala ko nga noon, pag naghalikan ang isang babae at isang lalaki, magkakaroon na agad sila ng anak. Kahit noong tumanda ako, wala akong lakas ng loob na alamin kung ano ba ang sex. Nalaman ko lang kahapon na ang Tagalog para diyan ay kantutan, at kung ano ano pa. Lumaki akong walang alam. Naiinis ako sa sarili ko. Pero natatakot ko.” 

“Eh bakit mo kinuha 'tong kursong 'to? Takot ka pala, eh. Hindi naman kita ipapakantot sa kahit sino sa kursong 'to, eh. Tuturuan lang kita ng mga konsepto tungkol sa sekswalidad at kasarian, tapos iuugnay natin ito lahat sa panitikang Pilipino. Iyon lang ang kursong ito. Siyempre, kasabay nito, kailangan mong malaman kung ano ba ang sex. Pero hindi ibig sabihin na kailangan mong makipag-sex.” Sinabi ito ni Jongin habang nakatingin kay Sehun. Nakapa-seryoso ng titig ni Jongin kay Sehun, at kinabahan nanaman si Sehun. Sana nalang pala ay hindi na siya pumasok sa silid na ito. 

“Naiintindihan ko naman, eh. Gusto ko ring matuto.” 

“Gusto mong matuto?” 

“Oo.” 

Sa ikatlong pagkakataon sa araw na iyon, nabilaukan si Sehun. 

“Gusto mo hawakan titi ko?”


	4. Chapter 4

Tumigil ang mundo ni Sehun. Hindi niya inasahan ang mga sumunod na pangyayari.

“Gusto mo bang hawakan titi ko?” Nagtanong ang kanyang propesor. Malamang naman ay siya ang kausap, sapagkat sila lang naman ang nasa loob ng silid. Nanigas si Sehun, at tumulo ang malamig na pawis sa kanyang batok. Kinikilabutan siya, pero hindi niya alam kung dahil ba ito sa takot o isang damdamin na hindi niya alam na tinataglay niya.

Lumipas ang ilang segundo, at hindi nagbago ang pagtitig ni Jongin ay Sehun. Mistulang napindot ang pause button ng remote control ng mundo, sapagkat sa hindi mawaring dahilan, wala ring narinig na kung ano pang ingay na sisira sa eksenang kanilang nagawa. Alam ni Sehun na napakamali ng eksenang ito, naramdaman niya ito sa kanyang konsiyensiya, ngunit hindi niya maalis sa isipan niya ang maaaring mangyari sa loob ng limang minuto.

Napakaraming eksena na ang naglalaro sa isipan ni Sehun, mga eksenang makikita mo kapag nanood ka ng Cinema One kapag lumipas na ang alas dose ng umaga. Hindi alam ni Sehun kung bakit ba ganito ang tumatakbo sa isipan niya, ngunit may isang bagay siyang maisisiguro: natutuwa siya sa naiisip niya.

Umaabot na si Sehun sa climax ng kanyang mga eksena, nang tumawa si Jongin nang malakas. “Haha, joke lang 'yun! Ilang beses na kitang naloloko ngayon, ha. Pagpasensyahan mo na, ha. Ganito lang talaga ako minsan.” Lumipas ang ilang segundo at naging awkward ang simoy ng hangin. “Umuwi ka na. May pasok ka ba bukas. Ingat ka.” Sinabi ito ni Jongin habang lubhang umiiwas sa tumigin sa mata ni Sehun. Hindi inakala ni Sehun na nahihiya rin pala ang propesor niya.

Tumayo na si Sehun at pumunta sa may pintuan. “Bye sir. Ingat ka rin.” At naglakad-takbo papunta sa hagdanan. Nakakahiya siya. Nakakahiya iyong mga eksenang dumaloy sa isipan niya matapos tanungin ng kanyang propesor kung gusto ba ni Sehun na hawakan nito ang titi niya. Namula si Sehun. Inisip niya, iddrop na ba niya ang Pan Pil 19? May isang bahagi sa puso niya na nais na idrop ang kursong ito dahil sa sobrang kahihiyan, pero may bahagi rin sa kanya na nais ituloy ito. Hindi siya sigurado. Baka ilaan na lamang niya sa kapalaran ang lahat.

Nakauwi si Sehun, at nag-aral. Masipag siyang estudyante, kaya araw-araw ay naglalaan siya ng tatlong oras para sa pag-aaral. May takdang-aralin, readings o exam man o wala, tatlong oras parin talaga. Minsan ay lumalagpas siya sa tatlong oras, pero hindi siya nagkukulang.

Dumating ang sunod na araw. Lubhang nababagabag ang isipan ni Sehun dahil sa mga naganap noong nakaraang araw. Siguro mas makabubuti kung kakalimutan na lamang niya ang mga naganap upang kahit papaano ay maging normal naman ang umaga niya. Iyon nga lang, kinausap siya ni Dikit.

“Hi Sehun! Ang galing mo naman sa Math kanina. Nakakatuwa! Gusto mo kumain mamaya pagkatapos ng 4pm class mo?” Nakakita si Sehun ng mistulang bituin sa mga bata ni Dikit. Medyo nayamot siya. “May tanong ako. Huwag ka magagalit.” “Sige, go lang. Hindi ako magagalit 'no. Ikaw pa. Sino ba namang babae ang magkakaroon ng lakas ng loob na maga—” Tinigilan na siya ni Sehun at nagtanong ng pabulong. “Virgin ka pa ba?” Hindi na niya mapigilan ang sarili niya sa kagustuhan niyang malaman. Napatingin si Dikit kay Sehun. Nakatitig lang silang dalawa sa isa't-isa, hanggang sa linayo na ni Sehun ang kanyang tingin kay Dikit. Patayo na sana si Sehun noong pinigilan siya ni Dikit gamit ang kanyang tinig.

“Bakit mo natanong?”

“Wala lang, gusto ko lang malaman.”

“Willing kasi ako eh.”

“Willing saan?”

“Na ano...” Napatingin si Dikit sa kanyang hita, at tumingin muli kay Sehun. Nararamdaman ni Sehun na kinakabahan si Dikit, kaso walang nararamdaman ang lalaking ito.

Muli, nagtitigan nanaman ang dalawa. Nayamot nanaman si Sehun, kaya umalis na lamang siya. Hindi na nakapagsalita si Dikit, namula na lamang ang kanyang mga pisngi. Labis siyang matutuwa kung si Sehun ang magiging unang lalaki na makakapasok sa kanyang kwebang madamo.

Lumipas ang oras, at sa pagsapit ng 2:28 ng hapon, natagpuan ni Sehun ang kanyang sarili na nakaupo sa isang upuang matatagpuan sa likod ng silid na CAL 406. Hindi siya nagdrop. Ayaw niya magdrop. Tutal, joke lang naman yung sinabi sa kanya ng propesor niya noong nakaraang araw, hindi ba? Hindi niya lang alam kung matutuwa ba siya o malulungkot sa joke na iyon.

Dumating na ang kanyang propesor, at sa isang maikling sandali, nagkaroon ng kaunting sparks sa paligid nang hindi sinasadyang tumitig ni Sehun sa mata ng kanyang nakakapang-akit na propesor. Nakasuot parin ito ng v-neck, pero ngayon, itim ang kanyang suot. Sa opinyon ni Sehun, mas bagay sa kanyang propesor ang itim na v-neck. May mga eksena nanaman sa utak ni Sehun. Paano kaya kung hubarin niya ang v-neck ng kanyang propesor. Maganda kaya ang hubog ng katawan nito? Batak ba at matigas ang mga kalamnan sa kanyang braso at tiyan? Hindi namalayan ni Sehun, nakatayo nanaman ito.

“Okay, second day na natin sa Pan Pil 19. Ayoko na muna pag-usapan yung grading system, pero okay naman ako mag-grade. Pangako ko 'yan sa inyo. Ngayon, gagawin ko munang makapal ang mga mukha niyo.” Napatitig ang mga estudyante sa kanilang propesor. “Tatanggalin ko mga pagkahiya nyo tungkol sa sex, o sa mas nakakaangkop na salita para sa ating klase, kantutan.”

Inisip ni Sehun, paano matatanggal ang hiya na iyon? Nakapagtataka.

“Sabihin niyo, kantutan.” “Kantutan.” Nahihiya ang mga estudyante. “Kantutan! Lakas pa!” “Kantutan!” “Ayan. Ganyan dapat kalakas! Hindi dapat nahihiya!” At nahiyang tumawa ang klase. “Suso.” “Suso.” “Utong.” “Utong.” Natatawa na ang ibang estudyante. Medyo nainis na ang kanilang propesor.

“Oh. May tumatawa. Nakakatawa ba?” Umiling ang mga estudyante. “Huwag kayo mahihiya. Yung mga babasahin nating readings, mas malakas pa diyan. Paano kayo makakapagbigay ng karampatang atensyon at pag-intindi sa readings kung natatawa kayo ngayon? Ayos, klase. Oh. Utong.”

“Utong!” “Puke.” “Puke!” “Pwet.” “Pwet!”

Nagpatuloy ito, hanggang sa kung ano anong salita na ang narinig ni Sehun. Bayag. Itlog. Uten. Pekpek. Bulbol. Humihina ang utak niya sa bawat salita. Hanggang sa dumating ang salitang “taboo” para sa kanya.

“Titi.” Bilang parte ng diskusyon, sinabi ito ng mga estudyante. “Titi.” Napatingin ang propesor kay Sehun. “Isa pa, titi.” Hindi nagbago ang tingin ni Jongin kay Sehun. “Titi.” “Isa pa, mas malakas, titi!” Napangiti si Jongin kay Sehun. Sadista lang. “TITI!” Namula nang labis si Sehun. Gusto mo bang hawakan ang titi ko? Bumalik ang mga ala-ala mula sa lumipas na araw. Tumayo nanaman ang titi ni Sehun. Sobrang nagtataka na siya. Sobrang kinakabahan. Sobrang nagugulumihanan.

Matapos ang muntik “recitation”, nagsimula ang kanilang propesor sa diskusyon. Maayos naman magturo ang kanilang guro, parang petiks yung dating. Parang nakikipagkwentuhan sa kumpare habang umiinom ng San Mig Light at may pulutan na mani. Lumipas ng oras, at alas kwatro na. Ididismiss na ni Jongin ang klase, nang sinabi niya, “Sehun. Pwede ka ba magstay pagkatapos nito?”

Hindi na nagtanong si Sehun kung bakit. Umoo nalang siya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napukaw ang atensyon ni Sehun nang kanyang makita ang kursong Pan Pil 19: Sekswalidad, Kasarian at Panitikan sa CRS. Hindi niya lubos akalain na ang dami pala niyang matututunan sa klaseng ito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Hello! Hahaha nilipat ko yung fic from Livejournal to AO3 kasi ang pangit na ng layout ng LJ.  
> 2\. 2013 ko pa sinulat ang fic na ito.  
> 3\. Ito ang biggest legacy ko sa EXO fandom. I believe. HAHAHA.  
> 4\. Subject talaga ang Pan Pil 19 sa UP Diliman pero hindi ganito mga ginagawa sa class. Interesingly, kumuha ako ng Pan Pil 19 the sem after ko isulat ito. Ito ay purong fiction lamang (liban sa mga buildings).   
> 5\. Please proceed with caution medyo explicit 'to mga bes ha.

Nasa loob lamang sila ng silid. Nakatayo. Waring tumigil ang oras nang biglang nagsalita ang propesor.

“Labas tayo dito.”

“Bakit sir? Anong gagawin natin?”

“Basta. Gusto mo mag-Katips?”

Nagulat si Sehun. Inaaya siya ng kanyang propesor na lumabas. Nakaramdam siya ng munting implikasyon na baka magdadate sila, ngunit agad itinapon ni Sehun ang eksenang ito mula sa kanyang utak. Baka gusto lang makipagkaibigan ng propesor sa kanya. Naramdaman ni Sehun na kumirot ng kaunti ang kanyang puso.

Bumaba sila ng hagdanan. Napakabigat ng pakiramdam na dalawa lang sila, at malapit nang lumubog ang araw. Waring may mangyayaring malaki mamaya. Hindi lang alam ni Sehun kung ikatutuwa ba niya ito o ikakatakot.

Nakarating sila sa sakayan ng jeep makalipas ang ilang sandali. Nakakita na si Sehun ng jeep na papuntang Katipunan, at handa na siyang pumara. Hanggang sa may sinabi si Jongin. Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Sehun. Napansin ng binata na kapag may sasabihin ang propesor, bumibilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso. Dulot siguro ng kaba. O iba pang emosyon. Sa ngayon, hindi pa malaman ni Sehun kung ano nga ba ang emosyon na ito. Aabangan nalang niya.

“Gusto mo bang hawakan titi ko?” 

“ANO?!” Nagulantang si Sehun. Hindi niya inasahang maririnig nanaman niya ang tanong na ito.

“Sabi ko, gusto mo bang kumain ng Stick-O? Meron kasi ako sa condo ko sa Katips. Dami pa, eh. Hindi ko naman maubos mag-isa.”

Natulala si Sehun. Nagkamali siya ng dinig sa isang napakakritikal na pagkakataon. Namula siya sa kahihiyan. Hindi nagtagal ay nakasakay na sila ng jeep papuntang Katipunan. Nagsabi si Jongin na siya nalang ang magbabayad ng pamasahe, at nagpasalamat si Sehun nang pabulong. Pagkatapos ng pagbayad na ito, wala nang nangyaring pag-uusap. Alam ni Sehun na isa siyang awkward na tao, pero sa unang pagkakataon sa kanyang buhay, gusto niyang magsimula ng isang pag-uusap na hindi matatapos kailanman.

May kaunting traffic sa kalye, ngunit inasahan na ito ng mga tao. Inabot ng dalawampung minuto ang kanilang biyahe. Hindi lumaon ay bumaba na sila ng jeep. Nakita ni Sehun ang kanyang sarili sa harap ng isang condo sa Katipunan. Medyo nagulat siya.

Tahimik silang pumasok sa condo. Sumakay sila sa elevator, at naghintay hanggang sa umabot sila sa ikaapat na palapag. Mula sa oras na sila'y sumakay ng jeep hanggang ngayon, walang masyadong pag-uusap ang nangyari. Napaisip si Sehun, naramdaman din kaya ni Jongin ang naramdaman ni Sehun?

Pumasok na sila sa unit ni Jongin. Maganda ang condo, at maayos lahat ng gamit sa loob. Siguro ay medyo mayaman itong si Jongin, dahil madami dami siyang kagamitang teknolohikal. Sabagay, ang buhay ng tao ay dapat nagtataglay din ng kasiyahan at karangyaan, at hindi lang dapat iniaalay sa trabaho at para sa iba.

Inilabas na ni Jongin ang napakalaking lata ng Stick-O. Ngayon, nalaman agad ni Sehun kung bakit siya inimbitahan ng kanyang propesor. Napakalaking lata talaga. Ayaw na isipin ni Sehun kung paano ito nakuha ng kanyang propesor. Pero sobrang natakam siya sa Stick-O. Hindi kasi siya nakakain ng tanghalian nang maayos.

Binuksan na ni Jongin at inabutan si Sehun ng limang piraso ng Stick-O. Tahimik lang silang kumain. Hindi na nalaman ng dalawa kung ilang piraso na ba ng Stick-O ang naubos nila. Pero kumain lang sila ng kumain. Naging ganito lamang ang eksena sa condo ni Jongin, hanggang sa tumayo siya.

“Ihi lang ako sandali ha. Kain ka lang.” Umoo si Sehun. Noong una, wala naman siyang naramdaman. Iihi si Sir. Okay. Hanggang sa naalala nanaman niya ang mga katagang nagpatayo hindi lamang ng mga balahibo sa kanyang katawan.

Gusto mo bang hawakan titi ko? Hawakan titi ko. Titi ko. Titi. Tite. TITE. TITE!!!! 

Paulit-ulit nagsusumigaw ang mga katagang titi sa utak ni Sehun hanggang sa di na niya kinaya. Tumayo siya mula sa upuan at dumeretso sa banyo. Wala na siyang nararamdaman. Wala nang ibang tumatakbo sa isipan niya. Gusto niya lamang mahawakan ang titi ng kanyang propesor.

Hindi pa tapos umihi si Jongin noon. Mukhang maraming inilalabas. Noong tapos na siya at ang tanging gagawin na lamang niya ay ayusin ang kanyang salawal at isara ang zipper at butones ng kanyang pantalon, siya namang pagpasok ni Sehun. Pinagpapawisan ang binata. Masyado siyang naimpakta sa lahat ng mga tinig na sumisigaw sa kanyang utak. Pero buo ang kanyang loob.

Nagulantang si Jongin. Nagulat siya na pinasok siya ni Sehun. Naisip niya na baka naiihi rin ang binata, pero mayroon ring ibang tumatakbo sa isipan niya. Bago pa siya makapagsalita, hinatak siya ni Sehun at tinulak sa pader ng kubeta. Napatitig si Sehun sa titi ng kanyang propesor. Hindi na napigilan ni Sehun ang kanyang sarili. Hinalikan ni Sehun sa isang magaspang na pamamaraan ang propesor at itinakbo ang kanyang mga kamay sa baywang ni Jongin. Mahahawakan na sana niya ang nais niyang mahawakan nang itulak siya ni Jongin sa kabilang bahagi ng pader. Patuloy ang kanilang paghahalikan. Nag-halo halo ang lasa ng Stick-O, laway at ng sigarilyong hinithit ni Jongin kinahapunan ng araw na iyon.

Panamantalang natigil ang ligaya nang pinilit ni Jongin na tanggalin ang suot na damit ni Sehun. Itinakbo ni Jongin ang kanyang mga kamay sa tiyan ni Sehun, hanggang sa umabot siya sa baywang ng binata. Payat si Sehun, pero may ibubuga. Pakakakainin nalang niya. Pero ngayong gabi, iba muna ang ipapakain ni Jongin sa kanya.

Dahan-dahang tinapik ni Jongin ang pantalon ni Sehun. Tinanggal niya ang butones ng pantalon at ibinaba ang zipper nito. Nakita ni Jongin ang umbok ni Sehun. Malaki laki rin ito, ngunit para kay Jongin, mas malaki ang kanya. Dahan-dahang tinanggal ni Jongin ang manipis na telang nagtatago sa pagkalalaki ni Sehun. Hindi lumaon ay tumambad na ito sa kanyang mukha.

Hinalikan ni Jongin si Sehun at inilagay ang kanyang kamay sa ari ni Sehun. Hinimas niya ito habang sila'y patuloy na nagpapalitan ng laway. Dahan-dahan muna ang kanyang paghimas, hanggang sa patuloy niya itong linakasan. Napansin ni Jongin na nagpakita ng kaunting pagdurusa ang mukha ni Sehun. Natuwa si Jongin sa nakita niya. Higit pa niyang linakasan ang paghimas sa titi ni Sehun, hanggang sa napaungol na ang binata. Linakasan pa niya lalo, at napasigaw na ito.

“Masakit ba?”

“Medyo...”

“Tiisin mo lang. Mamaya mas masakit pa diyan madadama mo.” Napangiti si Jongin, na parang napakabuti ng sinabi niya sa binata.

“Nabusog ka ba sa Stick-O?”

“Medyo... Medyo madami akong nakain eh.”

“Gusto mong mabusog sa titi ko?”

Titi. Nagulantang nanaman si Sehun. Pero hindi niya hahayaang mabitin ang kanyang kaligayahan dahil sa kanyang takot. Buo na ang loob niya ngayon. Tumango si Sehun sa tanong ng kanyang propesor.

“Lumuhod ka. Tapos isubo mo. Gawin mong parang lollipop.” Ang sinabi ng kanyang propesor. Dahan-dahan namang lumuhod si Sehun. Pumantay sa kanyang mga mata ang titi ng kanyang propesor. Sari-saring emosyon ang nararamdaman niya ngunit isa ang nangingibabaw: ligaya.  
Hinawakan ni Jongin ang bumbunan ni Sehun at dahan-dahang tinulak ang mukha nito papunta sa kanyang bayag. Ibinuka ni Sehun ang kanyang bibig, at tinanggap ang titi ni Jongin. Isinubo niya ito at hinigpitan ang kanyang mga labi sa paligid nito. Mabagal pa ang pagtsupa ni Sehun.

“Bilisan mo.” Kaalinsabay nito, binilisan ni Sehun ang kanyang ginagawa. “Bilis pa.” Binilisan pa niya lalo. Gusto niyang makuha ang kiliti ni Jongin. Gusto niyang lumigaya si Jongin.

Pinagpatuloy ni Sehun ang pagtsupa, habang mababakat naman ang ligaya sa mukha ni Jongin. Di rin lumaon ay pinabilis pa niya ito. “Bilisan mo pa.” Binilisan ni Sehun. Medyo napapagod na siya pero naramdaman niya na wala pa siyang masyadong nagagawa kaya inipon niya ang kanyang lakas upang bilisan ang pagtsupa. “BILISAN MO! YUNG PINAKAMABILIS!” Nakaramdam si Sehun ng labis labis na enerhiya, at labis na binilisan ang takbo ng kanyang pagtsupa. Kinagat rin niya ang titi ni Jongin bilang pagganti.

“Gago ka!” Pero sa kaibuturan ng puso ni Jongin, nagustuhan niya ito.

Binilisan pa ni Sehun hanggang sa napapaungol na si Jongin. Hindi nagtagal ay naglabas na si Jongin ng tamud. Napunta ito sa mukha at bibig ni Sehun, at nagulat ang binata. Hindi niya alam na may lumalabas palang ganoon kapag masyadong nakaramdam ng “ligaya”.

Nawala ang lakas sa katawan ni Sehun, ngunit buhay na buhay parin si Jongin. Hinatak niya si Sehun sa gitna ng kubeta, pinahiga at tinanggal ang pantalon nito. Madali ring tinanggal ni Jongin ang kanya, at bago pa makabangon si Sehun, agad niyang dinaganan ang pwet nito.

“Gusto mo ba ng ganito?”

“Oo.”

“Lakasan mo!”

“Oo gusto ko niyan putangina mo bilisan mo!”

Natawa si Jongin sa reaksyon ng binata. “Oh sige, heto na. Masakit 'to ha!”

Ipinasok ni Jongin ang titi niya sa pwetra ni Sehun, at naramdaman niya na nanginig ang binata. Hindi siguro niya inasahan na ganito kasakit.

“Masakit ba?”

“Kaya ko pa!”

Medyo binilisan ni Jongin ang paglabas pasok ng kanyang titi kay Sehun. Nakita ni Jongin ang sakit sa mukha ni Sehun, at binilisan ang kanyang galaw. Napaungol si Sehun. Binilisan pa ito ni Jongin hanggang sa napasigaw si Sehun.

“Aaaah!” Binilisan pa ni Jongin.

“Pakshet ka! Putangina mo ang sakit!”

Tinawanan lang ni Jongin ang binata, at binilisan pa lalo ang kilos niya. Hindi lumaon ay nasanay na rin si Sehun sa sakit, at nagbago sila ng posisyon. Tumihiya si Sehun, at bumukaka, at lubos na nakita ni Jongin ang pagtambad ng pagkakalalaki ni Sehun. Hinawakan ni Jongin ang bayag ni Sehun, at ngumiti sa binata. Ngumiti pabalik si Sehun, na may kaunting kirot sa kanyang mukha. Biglang may naalala si Sehun na hindi pa niya nagagawa ngayong araw.

“Hindi ko pa pala nahahawakan 'yung titi mo.”

“Oo nga 'no. Mamaya nalang. Ito muna.”

Sabay pinasok muli ni Jongin ang kanyang titi kay Sehun. Lumipas ang oras, at hindi nila ito napansin. Hindi nagtagal ay napagod na rin silang dalawa, at lahat ng ATP nila ay mistulang naubos na. Dahan-dahang bumangon si Sehun at tumingin sa kanyang relos.

“Shit. 8 pm na pala. Baka pagalitan nila ako.”

“Umuwi ka na. Kaya mo ba?”

Pinakiramdaman ni Sehun ang kanyang sarili. Ubos na ang kanyang lakas, pero siguro sa sex lang. Kaya pa naman niyang umuwi.

Nagbihis si Sehun at si Jongin at binigyan ni Jongin ng Stick-O si Sehun. Umalis si Sehun sa bahay na iyon na parang wala silang ginawang kakaiba.

Nakauwi si Sehun. Sa pag-upo niya sa kanyang upuan upang simulan ang kanyang tatlong oras na pag-aaral, naramdaman niya ang kirot. Hindi niya inakala na ganoon kasakit kapag napasukan ka ng titi. Pero hindi niya maikakailala na naging masayang karanasan ang maikling oras kasama ng kanyang propesor. Sa wakas, hindi na siya virgin.

Napatingin si Sehun sa mga bituin sa langit, at nakatulog makalipas ang sampung minuto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napukaw ang atensyon ni Sehun nang kanyang makita ang kursong Pan Pil 19: Sekswalidad, Kasarian at Panitikan sa CRS. Hindi niya lubos akalain na ang dami pala niyang matututunan sa klaseng ito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Hello! Hahaha nilipat ko yung fic from Livejournal to AO3 kasi ang pangit na ng layout ng LJ.  
> 2\. 2013 ko pa sinulat ang fic na ito.  
> 3\. Ito ang biggest legacy ko sa EXO fandom. I believe. HAHAHA.  
> 4\. Subject talaga ang Pan Pil 19 sa UP Diliman pero hindi ganito mga ginagawa sa class. Interesingly, kumuha ako ng Pan Pil 19 the sem after ko isulat ito. Ito ay purong fiction lamang (liban sa mga buildings).   
> 5\. Please proceed with caution medyo explicit 'to mga bes ha.

Nagising si Sehun sa sunod na umaga. Kanyang pinagmasdan ang mga librong hindi niya nabasa at ang mga araling hindi niya nasimulan. Alam ng kanyang isipan na dapat kinakain siya ng kanyang konsiyensya sapagkat nabigo siyang mag-aral sa nakalipas na gabi, ngunit kasabay nito ang pagsigaw ng kanyang pusong nag-uumapaw sa kaligayahang nadarama.

Lumipas ang ilang araw at ang ligayang ito ay nanatili sa kanyang puso. Kaalinsabay nito ang kanyang mga klase sa Pan Pil 19. Aaminin ni Sehun na bumibilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso kapag nagsasalita ang kanilang propesor, sa tinig na singtamis ng pulut-pukyutan sa kanyang pandinig. Lalo itong bumibilis kapag nakikita niyang nakatingin sa kanya ang propesor. Sa mga pagkakataong ito, nakaramdam si Sehun ng isang malakas na pagnanasang tumayo mula sa kanyang upuan, tumakbo papunta sa harap, itulak ang propesor sa pisara, halikan ito, tanggalin ang kanyang pantalon at hawakan ang kanyang titi.

Pinagpapawisan na si Sehun at nararamdaman niya na bawat segundong lumilipas, pataas nang pataas ang kanyang pagnanasa. Nang biglang...

“Okay class, isang announcement muna. Mawawala ako para sa susunod na linggo, meron kaming conference sa Palawan. Sa Biyernes pa ako makakabalik, mga alas singko siguro. Kaya basahin ninyo 'yung mga readings na ipinamahagi ko sa inyo kasi malaki yung posibilidad na magkakaroon tayo ng pagsusulit pagbalik ko. Ayos ba? Isang linggo naman kayong walang gagawin eh, ayos na 'yan.”

Mahihinuha na masaya ang reaksyon ng buong klase, maliban sa isa. Malamang ay si Sehun na ito. Labis ang nadamang kaligayahang sekswal ni Sehun sa nakaraang linggo, at masakit sa kanyang puso na kailangang mawala nito ng isang linggo. Ilang sandali ang lumipas at nagpaalam na ang propesor, at nakita ni Sehun ang kanyang sariling nakaupo at nakatingin sa sahig. Panamantalang lumutang mula sa kanyang isipan ang lahat, at unti-unti niyang nadama ang kalungkutan sa kanyang puso.

Naging normal ang buhay ni Sehun sa mga susunod na araw. Nakita niya ang sarili niyang nag-aaral, nagbabasa ng readings at gumagawa ng mga takdang-aralin. Sinubukan niya ang kanyang pinakamakakaya na huwag isipin ang kanyang propesor. Nagulat siya, at nagawa niya ito nang maayos.

Isang Miyerkules ng gabi, at nag-aaral si Sehun. Wala ang kanyang mga magulang sapagkat kailangan nilang manatili sa ospital ng ilang araw dahil sa napakaraming pasyenteng dumagsa. Nanatili lamang si Sehun sa kanyang kwarto at ipinasok sa kanyang utak ang iba't ibang aralin na kailangan niya para sa mga susunod na araw. Dumating ang sandali na naihi si Sehun at hindi na niya kayang magtimpi, kaya tumungo siya sa banyo.

Tahimik siyang tumayo sa harap ng inidoro at inilabas ang kailangang ilabas. Lumipas ang ilang sandali at nakita niya ang kanyang sariling nakatitig sa kanyang titi. Natapos na siyang umihi, at dahan-dahan niyang ibinaba ang kanyang kamay sa kanyang ari. Dahan-dahan niya itong hinimas, at sa bawat sandaling lumipas ay binilisan niya ang paghimas. Malipas ang ilang sandali ay iniikot niya ang kanyang kamay sa kanyang titi at pinili ang kanyang nais na kilos at bilis sa kanyang pagsasalsal. Patuloy itong ginawa ni Sehun hanggang sa bumalik sa kanyang utak ang naranasan niya ilang araw ang nakaraan sa banyo ng condo ng kanyang propesor.

Binilisan pa ni Sehun ang kilos habang lalong pumapasok sa isipan niya ang pakiramdam na napasukan siya ng ari ni Jongin. Naalala niya ang umuuga at umiikot niyang mundo, at ang ligayang nadama ng kanyang puso habang nakatitig sa sahig. Binilisan pa niya, binilisan at mas lalo bang binilisan. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Sehun at nagsipagkitaan ang mga ugat sa kanyang ulo.

Gusto mo bang hawakan ang titi ko?

Sa mga katagang ito, lumabas ang tamud mula sa kanyang ari. Nagulat siya sa paglabas na ito. Nakita na niya ito noong tsinupa niya ang kanyang propesor, pero hindi niya inasahan na kaya rin pala niya itong palabasin.

Pagod at nalilito, umupo lamang si Sehun sa sahig ng kanilang kubeta at inisip kung may lalabas bang mga bituin sa langit sa gabing iyon.

Ikaapat na ng hapon, at natapos na ang kanyang huling klase para sa araw na iyon. Uuwi na sana siya at magpapahinga ngunit biglang may alaalang pumasok sa kanyang isip: babalik na si Jongin sa araw na iyon.

Nanatili si Sehun sa mga upuang matatagpuan sa sakayan sa harap ng Faculty Center. May mga sandaling napapansin niyang may mga nakatitig sa kanyang mga babae at binabae, ngunit hindi naman niya binigyang pansin ang mga ito. Sa kanyang pananabik na makita ang propesor, agad lumipas ang isang oras ng paghihintay. Wala siyang ibang ginawa, at nakaupo lamang siya. Sa mismong pagpatak ng alas singko ng hapon, tumambad sa kanyang paningin ang isang pamilyar na pigura, isang taong hindi niya nakita sa loob humigit-kumulang isang linggo, isang taong may puso na nagnanasa siyang makita.

Bumagal ang daloy ng oras, at mabagal na tumayo si Sehun mula sa kanyang pagkakaupo. Medyo nangawit ang kanyang kasu-kasuan dahil wala siyang kilos na ginawa sa oras na iyon, ngunit agad iyong nawala sa kanyang isipan. Dahan-dahan siyang nilapitan ng propesor, at sa isang milagro ng kapalaran, walang dumaang kotse upang panamantalang iudlot ang isang emosyonal na pagkikita.

Makalipas ang ilang sandaling mistulang umabot ng walang hanggan, nagsalita si Sehun.

“Sir, pwede ko bang hawakan ang titi mo?”

“Halika sa office ko.”

Tahimik silang naglakad papuntang FC. Hindi na naisip tanungin ni Sehun kung kumusta ba ang kanyang propesor, kung nagunita ba ng propesor si Sehun sa kanyang maikling pagkawala, kung kumirot din ba ang kanyang puso dahil sa ilang araw na sila'y hindi nagkita. Madaling natapos ang kanilang paglalakad sapagkat nasa unang palapag lamang ang office ng propesor. Kinuha ni Jongin ang susi at binuksan ang pintuan ng kanyang office.

“Pasok ka na.” Ang sabi niya kay Sehun. Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ng binata, at dinamdam ang lamig sa kwarto ng kanyang propesor. Hindi pa siguro nagtagal mula nang umalis ang kasama ng propesor mula sa kwartong ito.

Isasara na sana ni Jongin ang pintuan nang dali dali siyang dinaganan ni Sehun sa gilid ng pintuan gamit ang kanyang katawan. Agad niyang hinalikan ang propesor at lalo itong dinaganan upang hindi na makaalpas mula sa kanyang kapit. Galit na tinanggal ni Sehun ang damit ng propesor habang patuloy itong dinadaganan. Habang ito'y kanyang ginagawa, naramdaman ni Sehun ang umbok ng ari ng kanyang propesor sa kanyang hita. Namula siya, ngunit patuloy ang paghubad.

Hinubaran naman niya nang mabilis ang kanyang sarili dahil sa wagas na pangangati niya upang makapiling ang propesor. Makalipas ang wala pang limang minuto matapos pumasok ng dalawa sa loob ng silid, hubo't hubad na ang dalawang lalaki.

Itinulak ni Sehun si Jongin papunta sa mesa. Nalinis nila agad ito gamit ang likod ni Jongin at itinuloy ang panamantalang naudlot na halikan. Napahiga si Jongin sa mesa, at dahan dahan itong inakyat ni Sehun. Patuloy ang kanilang pagpapalitan ng laway, nang biglang ibinaba ni Sehun ang kanyang mga labi sa panga ni Jongin, at bumaba pa papunta sa leeg nito. Dahan dahan niyang kinurot ang leeg ni Jongin gamit ang kanyang mga labi, at dinilaan ito. Narinig ni Sehun ang mga ungol ni Jongin at itinuloy ang kanyang ginagawa. Binaba niya pa lalo ang kanyang dila sa balagat ni Jongin, at lumakas ang mga ungol ni Jongin. Bumaba pa siya papunta sa kanyang dibdib at dinilaan ang suso ng propesor. Lalong lumakas ang ungol ni Jongin, at napapawika na siya ng kung anu-anong kamailan sa mundo. Kinagat ni Sehun ang suso ni Jongin.

“Putangina mo!!!!”

Napangiti na lamang si Sehun at itinuloy ang kanyang paglakbay sa katawan ni Jongin.

Dahan-dahang tinahak ng dila ni Sehun ang landas papunta sa kanyang tiyan, at napapansin niyang napapangiwi si Jongin dahil sa nakakakiliting pakiramdam. Palapit na siya nang palapit sa ari ng propesor nang may naalala siya.

“Sir, gusto kong hawakan titi mo.”

Kaanlinsabay nito ang pagpalit ng puwesto ni Jongin. Tumambad kay Sehun ang makinis at kayumangging balat ng propesor, at nakaramdam ng kaunting pagnanasang i-latigo ito.

“Ipasok mo muna 'yung titi mo sa akin.”

Biglang nakaramdam ng nag-aapoy na pagnanasa si Sehun na parusahan ang propesor. Ang gusto lamang ng binata ay hawakan ang titi ng propesor, pero masyadong maraming “pre-requisite” ito. Ngunit hindi naman sa ayaw niya.

Agad ipinosisyon ni Sehun ang sarili niya malapit sa pwerta ni Jongin. Hindi niya alam kung paano ipapasok ang ari niya kay Jongin, pero alam niya ang pakiramdam. Masakit, pero masaya.

“Heto na.” Ang wika ng binata.

Dahan-dahan niyang inilusot ang kanyang ari kay Jongin, at narinig niyang umungol nang mahina ang propesor. Binilisan niya nang kaunti ang pagkilos, at bakat na bakat ang pagdurusa sa mukha ng propesor. Binilisan pa niya lalo, at napasigaw na ang propesor. Hindi siya nakaramdam ng awa, kaya lalo pa niyang binilisan.

“Hinayupak kang gago ka! Hawakan mo nalang titi ko, oh!”  
Ngunit iba ang nasa isip ni Sehun ngayon. Itinuloy niya ang paglabas pasok ng kanyang ari kay Jongin, habang ang propesor ay patuloy na nagpapakita ng pagdurusa. Nababakat ang kasiyahan sa mukha ni Sehun, at buti na lamang ay hindi nakikita ni Jongin ang kanyang mukha. Kung nangyari ito, baka pinektusan na siya ng propesor nang malakas.

Nagpatuloy ang ganitong pangyayari, nagkasanayan na rin ang dalawang lalaki sa kanilang ginagawa. Unti-unti silang napagod, at bumagal din ang kilos ni Sehun. Wala na ring masabi si Jongin. Dumating ang oras na naubusan na talaga sila ng lakas, at wala na silang ibang magawa kundi humiga.

“Ayusin natin 'yung office mo, sir.” Pangiting sinabi ni Sehun. Medyo makalat sa silid ng propesor, at amoy tamud ang hangin.

“Pero hindi ba't gusto mong hawakan ang titi ko?”

Napangiti si Sehun, mistulang batang bibigyan ng kendi. Dahan-dahan niyang inilapit ang kanyang kamay sa ari ng propesor, at pinaligid ang kanyang kamay sa bayag nito. Wagas ang kaligayahang nadarama ni Sehun. Madaming tao ang nagnanais ng kayamanan; kotse, mga bagong gadgets at kung anu-ano pa. Pero si Sehun isa lang ang gusto: ang mahawakan ang titi ng kanyang propesor.

Dahan-dahan pa niya itong hinimas, at lubos na binigyang halaga ang mumunting mga buhok na nakapaligid dito. Tiningnan niya at nginitian ang propesor, at makalipas ang isang minuto, nasa sahig na ang dalawang lalaki, nagkakantutan.

Alas siyete na ng gabi, at nandoon parin ang guwardiyang nagbabantay sa FC. Tahimik siyang nakaupo sa kanyang puwesto, naghihintay para sa wala. Mga alas nwebe pa kasi siya pwedeng lumisan upang patuloy nang makauwi.

Palalim na nang palalim ang gabi, at dinadalaw siya ng pagka-antok.

Nakarinig siya ng mga ungol at mga sigaw, at medyo kinilabutan.

Akala niya'y minumulto na siya ng kanyang mga kamag-anakan.

Kaya naman, upang siya'y lalong maging alerto, uminom pa siya ng kape.


	7. Chapter 7

Tahimik at lubos na mapayapa ang buhay ni Sehun makalipas ng araw na iyon. Sa hindi niya mawaring dahilan, nakakapag-aral siya nang maayos, nakakatulog nang mahimbing at nakakapag-isip ng matuwid. Napansin din ng kanyang mga blockmates na labis ang ligayang ipinapakita ni Sehun, ngunit kapag tinatanong nila kung bakit lubos ang kasiyahan ng binata, isang matamis na ngiti lamang ang itinugon nito.

“OMG Sehun ang cute mo ngumiti, promise!” Sa bawat sandali na ngingiti ni Sehun ay ganito ang balik ni Dikit. Tulad ng palagi niyang ginagawa, hindi niya pinansin ang babaeng dikit nang dikit.

Napakabanayad ng mga sandaling iyon. Akala ni Sehun ay hindi ito maglalaho, at maipapanatili niyang naroon ang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi, hanggang sa dumating ang oras para sa Pan Pil 19.

Sa pagpasok ng propesor sa silid ay muling uminit mag-isa ang kwarto. Nakaramdam si Sehun ng matinding pagkauhaw at pagkahilo; muli nanamang lumabas ang kanyang matinding sex drive. Hindi ito makontrol ni Sehun, at hirap na hirap siya sa kanyang nararanasan. Naroon nanaman ang kanyang nais na hubaran ang propesor, itulak ito at halikan sa leeg, at hawakan ang titi nito.

Tiniis ni Sehun ang pagdurusang walang hanggan hanggang sa matapos ang klase. Hinintay niyang makalabas ang lahat mula sa silid matapos ang hudyat ng propesor na tapos na ang klase para sa araw na iyon. Sa kanyang pagtayo, bumilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso. Sa bawat yapak na tinahak niya papunta sa propesor, lalong lumalakas ang mga tunog sa isipan ng binata. Lalong nagagalit ang kanyang katawan. Lalong nadadagdagan ang kanyang pagnanasa.

“Sir--”

Ngunit bago pa siya makapagpatuloy, pinigilan na siya ni Jongin gamit ang kanyang mga labi. Wagas na nagdikit ang pagmumukha ng dalawang lalaki, at mararamdaman na nangangati na ang kanilang katawan para sa isa't-isa. Itinulak ni Sehun si Jongin sa pisara, at nabalot ng alikabok mula sa chalk ang likod ng itim na v-neck ng propesor.

Agad na itinakbo ni Jongin ang kanyang mga kamay sa zipper ng pantalon ng binata, handa nang makita muli ang titi ng binata, at tikman ito. Naibaba na ni Jongin ang zipper nang biglang makarinig ng tunog ang dalawa mula sa labas ng silid. Nakalimutan nila na mataas ang posibilidad na mahuli sila kapag ginawa nila ito sa isang publikong lugar tulad ng CAL 406, kaya agad inayos ng dalawang lalaki ang kanilang sarili. Dagling tumakbo si Sehun sa kanyang upuan upang kunin ang kanyang bag, at umalis ng silid nang wala man lang sinasabi sa propesor.

Dagling tumakbo si Baekhyun pababa ng hagdanan. Sabik na sabik na siyang ikwento sa mga kabarkada niya ang nakita niya.

 

Bumalik sa katinuan si Sehun pagtapak niya sa kanilang tahanan. Sumakit ang ulo niya sa lahat ng nangyari mga tatlong oras na ang nakaraan, at isa-isang dumating ang mga alaala sa kanyang isip. Ang mabilis na pagtibok ng kanyang puso; ang kanilang mainit na paghahalikan; ang pagtulak niya sa propesor; ang mga tunog na umalingawngaw sa gusali; ang kanyang pag-alis nang walang salitang namutawi mula sa kanyang mga labi.

Sinabi niya sa kanyang sarili na hihingi siya ng tawad sa propesor dahil sa nangyari sa araw na iyon. Kahit na masasabing may bahid ng pagnanasang sekswal ang kanilang relasyon sa isa't isa, hindi maaalis ang katotohanang propesor parin niya si Jongin, at dapat sa mga sitwasyong sila'y nasa silid-aralan ay dapat nananatili ang katotohanang ito. Sumama ang loob ni Sehun, sapagkat hindi niya maikakaila na siya ang nagpasimula sa lahat ng nangyari sa araw na iyon.

Inipon ni Sehun ang kanyang lakas ng loob upang humingi ng tawad sa propesor. Itinatak niya sa isip niya na kahit anong mangyari, walang maaaring mangyari matapos ang kanilang matinong usapan.

Dumating ang araw ng Martes, ngunit wala ang kanilang propesor. Nalungkot si Sehun, sa kadahilanang hindi pa siya agad makakahingi ng tawad sa kanyang propesor dahil sa kanyang hindi naaangkop na asal.

Huwebes. Wala parin ang kanilang propesor. Nag-alala na ang ibang mga mag-aaral tungkol sa kondisyon ng propesor, sapagkat hindi naman ito nagbigay ng kaukulang announcement tungkol sa kanyang pagkawala mula sa unibersidad.

Labis na lumubog ang puso ni Sehun. Iniisip niya na baka siya ang dahilan kung bakit nawawala ang propesor. May bahagi sa kanyang isipan na nagsasabing hindi ito posible, ngunit hindi parin niya maalis sa kanyang isipan ang isang linggong pagkawala ng propesor. Baka may nangyari sa kanya. At baka ako ang dahilan.

Lumipas ang araw, at kumatok nanaman ang araw ng Martes sa kanilang mga pintuan. Walang alam ang mga mag-aaral kung pupunta ba ang propesor sa klase; ang iba pa nga sa kanila ay lumiban sapagkat nararamdaman nila na wala nanaman ang propesor. Inisip ni Sehun ang posibilidad na ito, pero inisip rin niya na baka dumating na ang propesor. Baka maaari na siyang humingi ng tawad dito.

Lumipas ang labinlimang minuto, at wala paring dumadating na propesor. Labis na umingay ang silid-aralan. Ang ilan ay nagsasabi ng kanilang pagkainip, ang ilan ay nagkukuwentuhan tungkol sa kanilang buhay pag-ibig. Lahat yata ay may kausap, maliban kay Sehun. Nakatitig lang siya sa kanyang upuan, umaasa. Naghihintay.

Sa bawat paggalaw ng orasan ay tumataas ang pangamba ni Sehun na baka ay may nangyari na sa propesor. Hindi na niya kaya. Gusto niyang lumabas ng silid at hanapin ang propesor, kung saan man ito naroroon, kung ano man ang ginagawa nito. Tatayo na sana siya mula sa kanyang kinauupuan nang bumukas ang pintuan.

Tumahimik ang mga tao sa silid. Hindi nila inasahan. Akala nila ay magkakaroon nanaman ng free cut, ngunit sila'y bigo. Agad tumambad sa kanilang paningin ang isang lalaki, itim ang buhok, nakasuot ng kulay puti na polo, at nakaitim na pantalon.

Dapat ay kukunin na nila ang kanilang mga readings at mga kwaderno. Sa halip ay nagulat na lamang sila.

Hindi ito ang kanilang propesor.

“So, hello guys!” Malumanay ang boses ng lalaki.

“Simula ngayon ay papalitan ko si Sir Jongin Kim. Hindi niya kayo nasabihan ngunit nag-file siya ng leave of absence mula sa unibersidad sapagkat nakakuha siya ng scholarship sa ibang bansa. Pasensya na kung walang nasabi sa inyo ha! Alam n'yo naman, busy kami. Sige, bilang panimula, papakilala muna ako.”

Namutla si Sehun. Iyon ang sitwasyong hindi niya inasahan na darating sa kanyang buhay. Hindi niya inasahan na hindi niya na makikita ang propesor dahil nag-file ito ng LOA upang pumunta sa ibang bansa. Sa buong pag-aakala niya ay siya ang dahilan. May bahagi sa kanyang puso na huminga nang maluwag dahil sa katotohanang hindi siya ang dahilan ng pagkawala ng propesor. Ngunit, nag-uumapaw ang kalungkutan sa kanyang puso dahil sa katotohanang maaaring hindi na niya makita ang propesor muli.

“Okay. Ako si Junmyeon Kim, ang inyong bagong propesor sa Pan Pil 19. Pwede niyo rin pala akong tawaging Sir Suho. Para mas kwela, pwede nyo rin akong tawaging Sir Junjun. Pero pakiusap lang, huwag niyo akong tatawaging Sir Susu. Laswa, eh.”

Tumawa ang klase.

Maliban kay Sehun.

Nagtuloy ng diskusyon ang bagong propesor mula sa iniwang punto ng dating propesor. Nakinig lahat, at minsa'y nagbibigay ng mga joke ang propesor. Minsa'y nakakatawa at minsa'y hindi. Natuwa na lamang ang mga bakla't binabae dahil napakagwapo ng propesor at napakaputi, napakaliit nga lang.

Patuloy ang pag-ikot ng mundo, ngunit mistulang tumigil ang oras para kay Sehun. Unti-unting nawalan ng kulay ang mundo ng binata. Hindi na siya gaanong ngumingiti at nagpapakita ng kasiyahan. Labis na nag-aalala ang mga blockmates niya, lalo na si Dikit.

“Uy, Sehun, anyare?” “Kwento mo naman oh.” “Makikinig ako!! Di ko sasabihin sa kanila promise!” “Sehun!!!” “Hi Sehun, kumusta ka naman?” “Sehun kain tayo! Libre kita!”

Ganitong pagdurusa ang pinagdaanan ni Sehun, at hindi na niya maalala kung gaano katagal naging ganito kabantot ang simoy ng kanyang buhay. Lagi siyang naiirita, ngunit hindi niya magawang magalit kay Dikit. Siguro ay nagsimula na siyang mawalan ng pakialam sa mundo.

Pagkatapos ng kanyang klase sa isang Biyernes ng hapon, dumiretso siya sa CASAA. Gusto niyang kumain ng Beef Teriyaki upang bigyang pugay ang sarili niya sa lahat ng pagdurusang pinagdaanan niya sa mga nagdaang araw. Tahimik siyang kumakain nang biglang may umupo upuang katapat ng kanyang kinauupuan.

“Uy, pwede paupo muna ako dito? May sumusunod kasi sa 'kin eh.” Napatingin si Sehun sa mata ng isang binata. Nakita ni Sehun na may itsura ang binata. Siguro sinusundan ng mga babae 'to. Napatingin si Sehun sa pintuan ng CASAA at kanyang nakita si Dikit, kasama ang isa pang babae, na mukhang mahilig ding dumikit.

“Nasaan na ba yung cute na lalaki!!! Gusto kong makilala ugh!” Ang reklamo ni Dikit sa kanyang kasama.

“Hindi ko alam! Hoy akin 'yun ha! Ako una nakakita!”

“Impakta ka!”

“'Diba may natitipuhan ka na 'dun sa block mo? Grabe landi mo!”

“Tangina ka please!”

Nagpatuloy sila sa ganitong usapan hanggang sa mistulang nakakita sila ng isa pang gwapo sa labas ng CASAA. “Hoy ako una nakakita diyan!!!” At agad silang tumakbo palabas.

Narinig ni Sehun ang maluwag na paghinga ng binatang kanyang katapat.

“Grabe, scary nila 'no...”

Tumango si Sehun.

“Ano pala pangalan mo?” Ngumiti sa kanya ang binata.

“Ako si Sehun.” Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Sehun. Hindi niya mawari kung bakit. “Ikaw?”

“Ako si Luhan.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napukaw ang atensyon ni Sehun nang kanyang makita ang kursong Pan Pil 19: Sekswalidad, Kasarian at Panitikan sa CRS. Hindi niya lubos akalain na ang dami pala niyang matututunan sa klaseng ito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Hello! Hahaha nilipat ko yung fic from Livejournal to AO3 kasi ang pangit na ng layout ng LJ.  
> 2\. 2013 ko pa sinulat ang fic na ito.  
> 3\. Ito ang biggest legacy ko sa EXO fandom. I believe. HAHAHA.  
> 4\. Subject talaga ang Pan Pil 19 sa UP Diliman pero hindi ganito mga ginagawa sa class. Interesingly, kumuha ako ng Pan Pil 19 the sem after ko isulat ito. Ito ay purong fiction lamang (liban sa mga buildings).   
> 5\. Please proceed with caution medyo explicit 'to mga bes ha.

Pinuntahan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang dalawang kabarkada sa Sunken, na may dala-dalang pagkain.  
  
“Shit pre! May nakita ako sa CAL kanina!” Mapaghahalataang natuwa si Baekhyun sa kanyang nakita.  
  
“Tangina may nagsesex ba?” Nanlaki ang mata ng kanilang kabarkadang si Chanyeol, habang ito'y ngumingiti.  
  
“Gago lakas ng boses mo! Baka marinig tayo!” Siya namang pagsuway ni Minseok.  
  
“Mas intense pa siya dun sa iniisip mo, pre,” sinikuhan niya si Chanyeol. “Dalawang lalaki! Tangina tapos may plot twist pa!!!”  
  
“Ano!” “Gago pare pinapatagal mo pa, eh.”  
  
“Prof yung isa! Si Sir Kai sa Pan Pil! Tapos si Sehun, yung gwapong taga-Psych! Tangina diba! Sobrang lala nito pag lumabas!”  
  
Napanganga ang dalawang kabarkada ni Baekhyun. “Seryoso? Shet.” Nagpatuloy ang kanilang pag-uusap at nagtatawanan sa mga naiisip nilang eksenang maaaring naganap sa loob ng silid na iyon, na hindi naman talaga natuloy.  
  
Pinagmasdan ni Jongin ang likod ni Sehun habang madaling umalis ang binata. Natulala lang ang propesor sa lugar kung saan nandoon si Sehun. Naalala niya ang init ng katawan ng binata, ang kanyang mga malalamot na labi habang ito'y mapusok na humalik sa kanya. Agad itinapon ni Jongin mula sa kanyang mga alaala ang eksenang ito. Kinuha na niya ang kanyang bag, at umalis.  
  
  
Sunod na araw ay ipinatawag ng Department Head si Jongin mula sa kanyang opisina. Ipinaupo niya ito sa tapat ng kanyang mesa. Naramdaman ni Jongin na maaaring seryoso ang pag-uusapan nila. Nangamba siya, at nagnais na kainin na lamang siya ng lupa.  
  
“Sir Kim,” mukhang seryoso nga ang usapan ng dalawang lalaki. “May narinig ako, nakipag-sex ka daw sa isang estudyante?”  
  
Napatingin si Jongin sa kanyang nakatataas na propesor. Dumaloy ang iilang butil ng malamig sa pawis sa kanyang noo.  _Paano nila nalaman 'to?_   _Mag-isip ka Jongin, putang ina._  
  
Naalala ni Jongin ang mga nangyari noong nakaraang araw. Ang paglapit ni Sehun sa kanya, ang kanilang paghahalikan, ang kanilang pagkakapaan, ang kanyang pagbaba sa zipper ng binata, at ang muntikang milagro.  
  
“Jongin Kim! Tinatanong kita. Nakipag-sex ka ba sa estudyante?”  
  
“Hindi po. Hindi totoo 'yan. Saan n'yo po ba narinig 'yan?” Sinubukan ni Jongin ang kanyang pinakamakakaya upang matago ang pangamba at takot sa likod ng kanyang kasinungalingan. Gusto niya nang malusutan ang pagsubok na ito. Gusto na niyang matapos.  
  
“Hindi totoo? Eh bakit amoy tamud 'yung kwarto mo noong Biyernes? Akala mo hindi namin chinecheck? Tinanong ko 'yung guard noong araw na iyon may naririnig daw siyang mga ingay na parang mga hayop na nagkakantutan. Medyo huli ka na eh. Akala ko pa naman matalino ka, magna cum laude ka pa naman nung batch mo. Kaso anong ginagawa mo? Sinasayang mo lahat ng pinaghirapan mo! Matalino ka nga, puro kababuyan naman 'yung nasa isip mo!”  
  
Napatingin si Jongin sa sahig, nag-iisip ng paraan para hindi na siya macorner ng ganito. “Hindi po totoo 'yan.”  
  
“Ayaw mo paring umamin? Tigas mo ha. Ayaw ko na sana ipakita sa 'yo 'to eh, kaso mukhang kailangan mong makita.” Tumambad sa paningin ni Jongin ang isang video ng dalawang lalaki sa isang silid sa CAL. Ang isa sa mga iyon ay si Jongin, at ang isa si Sehun. Sila'y naghahalikan sa isang napakamainit na paraan. Tumayo ang mga balahibo sa balat ni Jongin.  
  
“May estudyanteng nagpadala sakin nito,”  _Naibaba na ni Jongin ang zipper nang biglang makarinig ng tunog ang dalawa mula sa labas ng silid._ “Papalag ka pa ba?”  
  
Nagsimulang mangilid ang mga luha sa mata ni Jongin. Hindi na niya alam ang kanyang gagawin, hindi niya alam kung anong dapat niyang isipin. Lubhang nagkagulo-gulo lahat ng kanyang mga nagawa sa kanyang buhay, at tanging isang mukha lamang ang nanatiling walang bahid sa kanyang isip at mga alaala: ang mukha ng kanyang estudyanteng si Sehun.  
  
Sa paggunitang ito, agad nagsalita si Jongin. “Ako pumilit sa kanya. Wala siyang kasalanan dito.”  
  
“Kahit na sabihin mong wala siyang kasalanan, nakakahiya parin ang ginawa n'yo. Kung lumabas yung tsismis sa labas ng unibersidad na may propesor na kumakantot sa estudyante niya, anong mangyayari sa atin? Babaho 'yung reputasyon natin; yung kinaiingatan nating reputasyon. Naging estudyante ka rin ng unibersidad na ito, eh, sana alam mo 'yun. Kailangan ingatan natin ang reputasyon nito. Kaya kailangan masuspend kayong dalawa--”  
  
“Kung aalis ako, ayos na ba 'yun sayo?”  
  
“Anong ibig mong sabihin--”  
  
“Kung aalis ako, at hindi na ako babalik dito, hindi na ako magpapakita, ayos na ba 'yun? Huwag n'yo lang hahawakan ang estudyante ko.” Patuloy na nanigas ang tingin ni Jongin sa sahig. Determinado siya sa desisyon na ito.  
  
“Huminahon ka!”  
  
Lumuhod si Jongin sa harap ng propesor. “Huwag na huwag n'yo pong idadamay si Sehun dito. Ako lahat may kasalanan, ako, ako, ako! Ako dapat mawala. Ako lang dapat ang mawala. First year palang si Sehun; marami pa siyang pagdaanan. Binaboy ko siya, dinumihan, pinaglaruan, dinungisan...ayoko nang may maganap pa sa kanyang ganito. Kaya aalis ako. Aalis ako at hindi na ako babalik. Hindi na ako magpaparamdam. Huwag n'yo lang pong sisirain ang kinabukasan niya. Handa akong itapon ang lahat para sa kinabukasan niya; huwag lang siyang makikick-out sa unibersidad na ito.”  
  
“Bakit ganyan ang katwiran mo? Napakarami mong pinagdaanan para maging isang propesor, itatapon mo lang nang ganyan? Mag-isip ka nang mabuti! Ano bang dahilan mo!”  
  
Huminga si Jongin.  
  
“Dahil mahal ko siya.”  
  
Agad dumaloy ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata.  
  
Tumigil ang pag-uusap. Natahimik na lamang ang propesor, at tiningnan ang kanyang dating estudyanteng nagdurusa. Matapos ang ilang sandali ay pagalit na umalis ang propesor ng kanyang silid, at iniwang mag-isa si Jongin sa loob nito.  
  
Patuloy na umiyak si Jongin. Napakalaking desisyon ang ginawa niya. Agad niyang inisip kung tama ba ang desisyong ginawa niya. Agad dumaloy ang mga alaala sa kanyang utak; ang pagkuha niya ng UPCAT, ang labis niyang kasiyahan, ang mga pinagdaanan niyang pagsubok sa UP, ang pag-Sablay niya bilang Magna cum Laude, ang madali niyang pagkatanggap bilang propesor ng Pan Pil 19. Muling naluha si Jongin, at inisip kung anong gagawin niya sa buhay niya buhat ngayon.  
  
Dahan-dahan siyang napasama sa agos ng kanyang mga alaala nang kanyang nakita ang mukha ni Sehun; walang bahid, walang karumihan. Agad niyang sinabi sa sarili niya, lahat ito ay may patutunguhan.  
  
Tahimik ang kanyang pag-alis mula sa unibersidad, at tanging and Dept. Head lang ang may alam tungkol sa isyung kinasangkutan ni Jongin. Sinabihan na rin niya ang tatlong magkakabarkadang nakakita ng pangyayari na huwag na itong pag-usapan at ipagkalat, para na rin sa kanilang kapakanan. Agad na ring namatay ang tsismis tungkol sa propesor na kumakantot sa estudyante. Agad na ring kumalat ang impormasyong umalis si Professor Jongin Kim dulot ng isang scholarship sa ibang bansa. Hindi nagtagal ay naging normal na ang mundo.  
  
Sa pag-alis ni Jongin ay isa lamang ang namumutawi sa kanyang isipan.  
  
 _Kahit na sabihin pa ng mundo na napakalaking pagkakamali ang ginawa natin, hinding hindi ko makakalimutan ang oras na kasama kita. Hindi ko makakalimutan lahat ng ating nagawa, kahit sa panandaliang panahon lang tayo nagkasama. Ang alam ko rin ay hindi kita makakalimutan. Ang alam ko rin ay hindi ako titigil sa pagmamahal ko sa 'yo. Mahal kita Sehun, mahal na mahal._  
  
  
  
  
 **2017**  
  
PADAYON SA MGA NAGSIPAGTAPOS!  
  
Ito ang mga katagang sumalubong sa mga Sasablay sa taong iyon, Abril 2017. Nakalinya sa harap ni Oble ang mga estudyante, kasama ang kanilang mga kaibigan, magulang at mga mahal sa buhay. Mababakas sa kanilang mga mukha ang kaligayahan, sapagkat makalipas ang ilang taon ng paghihirap, tapos na sila sa kolehiyo.  
  
Sumablay on time si Sehun, dahil sa kanyang tanging kasipagan sa pag-aaral. Sa araw-araw ba naman ay nag-aaral ng tatlong oras, paanong hindi siya makakakamit ng Summa Cum Laude sa kursong Sikolohiya? Dumalo sa seremonya ang kanyang mga magulang, at halatang tuwang tuwa ang mga ito sa nakamit na karangalan ng kanilang anak.  
  
Oras na para sa talumpati ni Sehun, at marangal siyang tumayo mula sa kanyang kinauupuan. Wagas at banayad siyang pinalakpakan ng buong madla, at waring ang umaga ay pumupugay rin sa kanyang mga nakamit.  
  
“Magandang umaga, mga kamag-aral, mga magulang, mga guro, mga propesor at sa lahat ng mga taong dumalo sa seremonya na ito. Kinagagalak ko ang ating pagtatapos! Matapos ang ilang taon na tayo'y naghirap na makiusap kay CRS, mag-prerog, magbasa ng readings, mag-exam, magsulat ng papers, mag-finals, at matapos ang ating mga thesis, Sumablay na rin tayo! Alam kong ang ilan sa inyo ay sabik nang marating ang pagkakataong ito. 'Yung iba dito, on time, tulad ko, at 'yung iba, medyo sumablay pero in the end ay Sumablay parin!  
  
Aaminin ko mahirap ang buhay sa UP. Gusto kong alalahanin ang mga sandali noong ako'y isang freshie pa lamang. Walang alam sa kahit ano, isang napakalaking mangmang sa isang napakalaking unibersidad. Salamat sa aking mga kaibigan, magulang at mga guro, unti-unti kong nalaman ang mga misteryo sa likod ng pagtanda. Marami akong nalaman! Alam n'yo ba na noong first year ako, kumuha ako ng Pan Pil 19, tungkol sa sekswalidad. Sobrang lost ako noon, kasi wala akong alam sa sex! Virgin, isang napakalaking virgin. Pero gusto ko pasalamatan 'yung dalawang prof ko sa Pan Pil, si Sir Junjun, at si Sir Kai, na siguro ay nasa ibang bansa, kinakarir ang kanyang career!  
  
Gusto ko lang sabihin na sa lahat ng kursong kinuha ko sa Diliman, Pan Pil 19 ang pinakamasayang nakuha ko. Napakarami kong natutunan. Isang eye opener ang kursong ito. Mamumulat ka sa lahat ng isyu sa mundo, lalo na doon sa mga isyung may sekswal na paksa. Itinuro ng kursong ito sa akin kung sino ba talaga ako. Oo, at gusto kong italumpati ito sa mundo. Nalaman ko kung anong sinisigaw ng aking puso, kung ano ang talagang gusto ko.  
  
Ngayong tayo'y aalis na ng unibersidad na may buong puso't isipan, nais kong balikan natin ang mga kursong nagbigay ng ligaya sa atin, ang mga nagturo sa atin ng mga bagay na hindi natin malilimutan.  
  
Dahil ako, hinding hindi ko makakalimutan ang Mga Kwento sa Pan Pil 19.”  
  
Masigabong palakpakan ang natanggap ni Sehun sa talumpati na ito. Nagtagal pa ang seremonya ng ilang oras, hanggang sa ito'y natapos na. Ang lahat ay naka-Sablay na. Malaya nang kumuha ng larawan kasama ang mga sunflowers. Malaya nang makakapagpa-picture kay Oble nang walang kinatatakutan.  
  
Muli ay nagsama-sama ang mga graduates upang kantahin ang UP Naming Mahal.  
  
Sumabay si Sehun sa pag-awit nito, at tumulo ang ilang luha mula sa kanyang mga mata. Tiningnan niya ang mukha ng kanyang mga kamag-aral, pati ang mga magulang, mga matang punung puno ng kasiyahan. Pinagpatuloy niya ito, hanggang sa may nakita siyang isang taong hindi niya inasaha'y makikita niya doon.  
  
Si Jongin.  
  
Agad siyang umalis mula sa madla, at hinanap ang kanyang propesor. Hindi na niya ito makita. Gusto niyang isigaw ang pangalan ng propesor, ngunit alam niyang hindi ito maririnig. Patuloy siyang lumayo mula sa madla ng mga estudyante, ngunit hindi parin niya makita ang propesor.  
  
 _Kahit na sabihin pa ng mundo na napakalaking pagkakamali ang ginawa natin, hinding hindi ko makakalimutan ang oras na kasama kita._  
  
Lalayo pa sana si Sehun nang ang kanyang kamay ay hinawakan; isang napakalambot na paghawak na waring punung-puno nang pagmamahal.  
  
“Ano hinahanap mo?” Tanong ng kanyang kasintahan, si Luhan.  
  
“Ah. Wala. Balik na tayo doon.” Tugon ni Sehun, habang mahigpit na hinawakan ang kamay ni Luhan.  
  
 _Mahal kita Sehun, mahal na mahal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Maraming salamat sa pagbasa hanggang sa dulo! Hahahaha alam ko medyo intense 'to naloloka pa rin ako.   
> 2\. Iwan kayo comments or whatever kung bet nyo HAHAHAHA.   
> 3\. Pasensya na sa pagwasak sa mga puso nyo chos.   
> 4\. I don't write for the EXO fandom anymore. :)


End file.
